


Ours

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Baby Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Community: spnkink_meme, Dark Dean Winchester, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, Drugged Sam Winchester, Force Infantilism, Infantilism, M/M, Manipulative Dean Winchester, Pacifier - Freeform, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sam is 17 so it's only a little underage, Supernatural Kink Meme, cursed john winchester, swaddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: By the time Sam wakes up, it's already too late.





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to an SPNkink_meme prompt, asking for short filthy fills. Well, this is short, and filthy. Tags are clear, so read and enjoy if you're into that kind of thing, and quietly move along if you're not.

By the time Sam wakes up, it's already too late. He can tell somethings wrong because he looks over at the alarm clock and he can't tell what the numbers say, and when he tries to turn it off, his hands feel clumsy and slow. He bats at it ineffectively, only for Dean to swoop in and turn the switch off.

"Whoops!" He smiles down at Sam. "Aw, did tomeones get waked up fwom their nap?"

_What the hell, Dean?_ Sam thinks, but all that comes out is "Wa ell DE!"

He tries to sit up then, but each time he tries to use his hands to push himself upright, they just flop weakly away. His legs are the same, all loose and rubbery. There's a crinkly sound when he moves that he can't identify.

"Hmm," Dean says, ignoring Sam's flailing. "Someone's fussy. Is it time for a change?" His hands shoot down right for Sam's groin.

"Ahhh? NO!" Sam says, trying to twist away, but it's no good. There's a rustling and a tugging, and then he feels cool air across his groin as Dean pulls something thick and damp off.

_A diaper._

In the time it takes Sam to comprehend that this isn't a nightmare, Dean has wiped him dry and applied ointment and powder around the crevices. Just as Sam realizes his pubic hair is gone, Dean wraps something soft and plastic around his cock and clicks it into place. "There you go, something to keep you cute and small like a little boy should be." Then he pats Sam's butt and _something_ moves inside. He's never played around back there, but he's browsed for porn. Maybe a plug of some kind? He begins to panic when he realizes everything "down there" is a little numb, not that his panicking amounts to more than "NO DE NO NO NO". Dean easily holds him still while he slides another diaper on him.

"Sorry, dude, chatty little boys need to calm down." In the middle of Sam's panic, Dean slides a bright blue piece of rubber into his mouth, a cross between a pacifier and a cock. He taps Sam's cheek twice, and to Sam's dismay, his mouth latches onto it and begins to suck.

Dean then begins to wrap Sam's blanket up around him, arranging his arms and legs so that he is swaddled securely and unable to move. "Okay, Dad, we're ready," Dean yells.

John walks in with a bottle. _The milkshake from last night,_ Sam thinks with mounting horror, remembering how John and Dean had smiled when he drank it and thanked them for it. Then his father pulls the pacifier (_cockifier?_) out of Sam's mouth and inserts the bottle, tapping at his cheek until he instinctively starts sucking down the sweet, thick liquid.

"How much did you give him?" Dean asks.

"Not too much," John says. "He's still Sammy on the inside. He's just a little more _our_ Sammy than he used to be."

Sam think about the last hunt, the succubus, and how she spat something into John's face at the end of the fight and then rushed past Dean to escape. He thinks about that a lot as he watches his father kiss his brother right in front of him, with tongue.

The bottle is gone, and he's not sure when he finished it, but he's all floaty now. John kisses his forehead as he slips the cockifier back into Sam's mouth and tells Dean he can play with his brother as long as he's careful.

Dean unswaddles him and removes the diaper and the plug. And then he lifts up Sam's legs and slides his cock in and oh– "_ Mine_," Dean says. "Mine to love, mine to take care of, mine to keep. Never gonna go to Stanford, are you now, no? Who's a good boy? Who's never gonna leave us?" He thrusts faster. "Always going to be my baby brother, always going to be _mine_."

Sam wonders when Dean found out about his plans. He thinks about the fact that Dean was the one to find the succubus hunt. Think about the fact that Dean could have stopped her, but didn't.

He wants to be angry, but he's just so calm and floaty, and what Dean is doing feels nice. There's no urgency to come – he's not sure if the liquid would even let that happen – but being used is enough. He's knows it's the magic of whatever was in the bottle at work, generating a constant simmer of lust and helplessness that the succubus can feed on, wherever she is.

This is his purpose now.

Dean is still fucking him when John comes in and slips his cock between Sam's lips and taps on his cheek twice.

Sam sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and positive comments make me write more kink fills.


End file.
